She loves me, She loves me not
by kazunexkarin
Summary: Karin wants to end her and Kazune's relationship, but Kazune...no, He isn't going to give up that easily. What Choas happens between then...and what is the truth between Cam, Kachiteme, and Sayura? KxK Seuqueal to the other sequeals
1. Chapter 1

Karin sighed as she ate her stew. Kazune saw this and lightly grabbed her hand. She gave him a 'Let-go-this-instant look. He let go and smirked. It was dinner, and she didn't want to handle boys after what just happened.

"So, what do you think we should do this week?" Himeka sang passing the salt to Michiru (almost wrote Nishikiori) He gladly accepted it and sprinkled it on his soup (doesn't soup already have salt?)

"Maybe we could go to the park!" Kazusa offered (dang it, I forgot her in the last story!)

"I dunno, I mean you remember what uh…happened…To." Cam said Looking at Karin.

"Yeah, I think we should go any where but the park, well, what if Kazuki actually is-mrph" Miyon said cut off my Yuuki's hand that smacked her mouth.

"Don't remind everyone!" Yuuki glared at her…playfully.

"You know, not that I noticed, we have a big…uh I guess you could say family, I mean you have Karin, Kujyou, Kazusa, Michiru, Miyon, Yuuki, Kachiteme, Cam, Himeka, Sayura, and me…wow, that's a lot of people." Jin pondered sort of staring at the ceiling.

"GOT IT!" Michiru yelled standing up, with his hands on the table…making the soup spill a bit.

"We should go to the Hot springs!" He said happily.

"Again?" Karin said annoyed

"For the fourth time?" (They went once in KCK and twice in KCKC) Kazune said also annoyed

"Yeah, it will be fun!" Michiru said happy.

"B-but, I don't w-wanna go!" Miyon said blushing after what happened at fiesta texas.

"Miyon-chan, it will be fun, there are 3 baths, men's, Women's, and the co-ed bath." Himeka said unaware of what happened

Both Yuuki and Miyon let out a huge breath of relief.

Karin felt weird because after what happened, she didn't want to be more relived.

_No, I wanna have fun…But…NO I'll just stay in the women!_ Karin thought wanting to have fun.

"When do we leave?" Sayura asked finishing her soup.

"Maybe tomorrow, I mean, Its Friday, and maybe it won't be so crowded." Kachiteme offered.

"Yeah, that is a perfect day!" Himeka said.

--------

_Let see…Man, I really don't want to go anywhere_ Kazune thought packing clothes for the trip

Knock Knock.

Karin walked in and looked sad.

"Karin, what's wrong?" Kazune asked worried

_What's wrong with her?_

"Um, Kazune-kun…" Karin said trailing off.

"Huh, Uh yeah, what?" Kazune said worried even more.

_  
_"Um, I don't…well…" Karin said. "I think…we should break up…" Karin said tears streaming down her face.

"Huh, Why?" Kazune said running to her and giving her a hug.

"Leave me alone…" She said cut off by Kazune, who planted a soft apologizing kiss…even thought he didn't know what he did.

"Why do you want to break up?" Kazune said, almost crying.

"Well, someone always get hurt…whenever…" Karin said backing away. "I'm sorry!" She yelled running out the door,

_No, I can't lose her, No!_ Kazune thought cursing Kirio and his acts._ Whatever he did, must have made her this way._ _Not, It's not gonna end, I'm going to get her back, some how._

* * *

_Sorry it's a short chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

-------- Authors Notes--------

**Second chapter! Woo, I am really tired…especially since I was doing DDR. Heh, Its hard doing butterfly (upswing mix) on hard. Phew, I am done for the day. sorry it took so long to update.**

** I'm trying my best to write it quickly.**

* * *

Kazune looked around to make sure nobody was looking, and pulled out his handy dandy notebook…Just kiddin' but it was a notebook. He scribbled words such as 'taunt', 'plan a', 'hot springs' and other words you may find in a notebook full of schemes.

"Done, done and Done!" Kazune said Mimicking Karin's new book "Clique," Referring to Massie, Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan's word. He looked at his Plain **A** and smiled

_Heh, she can't escape my charm!_ Kazune smirked.

"Kazune-chan, were leaving!" Himeka yelled from the door. "I'm coming!" Kazune yelled grabbing his bags, and stuffing the notebook in his pocket.

Kazune ran down the stairs, and accidentally bumped into Karin, who was also coming down

"Ow…uh...Sorry Karin." Kazune muttered rubbing his head that has smashed against the stairs.

"…uh…" Karin managed to sputter out, with a huge blush on her face. She got up and ran out the door,

"Kazune…chan?" Himeka pondered. "What…is wrong?"

"You don't want to know…" Kazune said annoyed, as he picked his bags again and set off with Himeka.

------

The groups reached the hot springs and were amazed, since the hot springs got renovated, and Became 4 times as big. There were many 'awe!' and 'cool' from the crowd. (Who drove them? Q-chan sure didn't…) Kazune reached and grabbed Karin's hand, when she wasn't looking, and heard her yelp, and slap his hand

_Okay, so that didn't work…Hmm, Okay Plan A, part 1…Is done. _Kazune thought…suddenly realizing his thoughts did not make sense.

They each went there separate ways.

The girls went into the women's bath to get changed.

"Karin-chan? Do you want to go in the co-ed baths?" Himeka said, oblivious to how Karin felt

"I don't know, I mean…Uh, well" Karin said not wanting to say what happened with Kazune.

"If you're worried about Kazune-chan, he probably won't be in the same one; there are 4 now, since the reservations!" Miyon said.

"..Uh don't you mean...renovated?" Karin said sweat dropping

"No, I mean…Oh your right eh Heh" Miyon laughed also sweat dropping.

"Okay, so lets go to the Co-ed springs, and if we the guys, we just leave!" Himeka offered reassuring Karin.

-------

Karin sat against the way, and put her towel on her head (you know, that thing) She sighed, as the warm water and steam made her forget all her troubles. It was just Himeka, Miyon, and Karin in there, plus two girls they did not know. Kachiteme and Sayura stayed in the women's bath though.

The doors opened, and they saw Michiru and Kazune walk in.

"N-N-NE!!!!!!!!" Karin yelled wadding over to the farthest end.

"Ah, Nishikiori-kun, Kazune-kun!" Miyon said smiling at them

"What's up?" Michiru said sweat dropping at Karin.

'Miyon-chan!' Himeka whispered to Miyon

"Oh, I'm afraid, we must leave, come on Karin-chan!" Miyon said ushering Karin with her hand to get out.

Karin started to move, but suddenly noticed…her towel was missing.

_OMG, what am I gonna do?_ Karin thought blushing, as she saw Kazune walking towards her.

"Something wrong?" Kazune smirked lightly patting her head (me: He had a towel!) and slipping into the water next to her, Making Karin blush

Karin tried to scoot over, but Kazune whispered 'what's your hurry?' This made Karin shiver. Kazune hugged, she, knowing that her towel was gone…well lets just say, while she was watching Miyon, he managed to slip her towel of her head, and hide it in behind him.

"Uh...Kazune-kun…" Karin said blushing

"Huh, you missing something," Kazune teased holding up her towel. "Oh I don't know, like this?"

"Kazune-kun give it back!" Karin screamed at him trying not to land on him, as he held it above her head. Karin reached for it, and fell against Kazune's chest.

"EEK, you perverted guy, Give my towel you **Yarou**" (dun dun dun, you don't call someone that, unless you hate that person so much)

Kazune surprised on what she said, dropped the towel. She grabbed it, wrapped it around her, and ran after Miyon and Himeka, who saw the whole thing.

-------- Authors Notes--------

**Starting on Sunday, I will be in California, then when I come back On July 4th, I have tryouts for Band Camp, Then i go, with is 8 hours long for a week, But I will try to update, Since i made my first story during school.**


	3. Chapter 3

_-----Authors Notes-----_

_Sorry I could not update so soon, I was "volunteering" at this Corpus Beat thing where authors come in and talk. I helped and watching a presentation by the author who write Dance on his grave. Very suspenive The guy, called stunt reminds me of Kazune, and the girl sidra reminds me of a lazy, whatever, kinda person Karin._

* * *

_Okay, Kazune, that didn't work...hmm what can I do? _Kazune thought scratching out **Plan a** on his notepad. They had just gotten back from the hot springs, and so far Karin wouldn't even look at Kazune. She would turn her head in disgust, and try to have a conversation with Himeka or Miyon. Luckily Kazune's next plan would…or should work, as Kazune thought.

"_Ok, this is going to suck, I don't want to do this, but I guess there is no other way, I mean is there any else I can do, I mean what if it doesn't work, what will I do? _Kazune thought, and wasn't really paying attention to what he was thinking. His little thought bubbles probably were just floating around in his head. Not really telling himself what was going on.

Kazune smirked as he wrote a new plan.

"OKAY!" Kazune said slamming his notebook down on his bedpost.

"Plan B!" Kazune laughed evilly, then started choking and coughing, since he laughed too hard.

_Aw, stupid room!_ Kazune blamed, thinking it was the dust in the room.

----------------------------

Kazune walked down the stairs to see Himeka lightly cleaning the furniture, (because she wanted to) while Karin sat on the couch reading a book that Himeka wanted her to read.

"Oi, Himeka," Kazune said smiling, and then looked at Karin. "Karin." This made Karin blush like Crazy. Kazune chuckled slightly and walked up to Himeka.

"Eh, what is it Kazune-chan?" Himeka said turning towards him. Kazune leaned forward, and planted his lips on her.

_E-e-eh? W-what is k-Kazune-chan d-d-d-d-d-d-doing? I mean huh what's that?" Himeka thought looking at a scrap of paper on his arm that Karin could not see, who was in shock?_

Himeka, Help me, Karin hates me, and I need to get her jealous, Kazune

Himeka understood and stopped being shocked. Kazune stopped the kiss and winked at Himeka. "See ya later Himeka."

Kazune walked away smirking, but didn't not see Cam who was behind Himeka…shocked and Angry

_Damn you Kazune." Cam though, throwing the flowers he had brought for Himeka, and stomped outside_

_

* * *

_


	4. Chapter 4

Okay my computer burned out and so well, okay it didn't burn out, it was the thing that connects to the internet (there was a storm in texas) so I had to get a new one and I was in Cali while this went on, so sorry this is late.

---------

"What happened to Cam?" Himeka said glancing around, waiting with Karin and Miyon.

The tiny group was going to see a movie, and Cam was the only guy who agreed. (Kazune would have gone, but he was embarrassed since he cried at the last 'chick' movie...plus Karin yelled at him not too) they had planned it about a week ago, and they had been waiting for 10 minutes, and cam hadn't showed up.

"Maybe he couldn't make it!" Miyon said also confused, putting her finger on her lip, as if thinking.

"Uh, Himeka, maybe he got sick or something!" Karin said also checking her watch making sure her clock was right and there wasn't any daylight savings or anything.

To tell you the truth, she had actually seen Cam throwing the flowers on the ground and walking out.

Karin had not wanted to say anything, and merely think it was a dream, or an illusion.

She swished her head side to side trying to forget that even happened.

_I don't mind that Kazune-kun kissed Himeka-chan…but I really am worried because Cam saw it, I mean why Himeka, and why did Cam have to see. _

Karin sighed, and at the corner of her eye, thought she saw Cam laughing with a girl. They entered the other entrance.

"Eh." Karin said sweat roping

"Karin…chan?" Himeka said slowly as she looked at her friend her turned towards her.

"Eh Heh Heh Heh…uh l-lets er….uh…..um…go out side!!!!" Karin stuttered pushing Miyon and Himeka in the theaters.

(Meanwhile)

(Kazune's POV)

Kazune sighed and slipped in Karin's room. He looked around to make sure nobody was looking and started looking under her bed…after pushing away stuff, and coughing from dust, found a small pink book marked 'diary'

"KAZUNE-KUN!"

BAM!!!!

Kazune winced in pain. It was Nishikiori (I kinda use what he names them). Great, who better than Nishikiori? Kazune rubbed his head and got out. He turned with an evil look on his face, to make Nishikiori scared.

Nishikiori face was covered in tears.

"N-Nishikiori?" Kazune said surprised on how he cried. He had never cried.

What could have possibly made him this way?

"Kazune-kun…" Nishikiori said covering his face with his hands and cried. Kazune sweat dropped. Okay, Kinda girly, who cries like that?

"Nishikiori? What's wrong?" Kazune walking to Nishikiori.

"Its-"Nishikiori winced before telling Kazune what happened.

(With Karin and Co.)

"That was a great movie, Yo!" Miyon said stretching her arms as the credits ran up the screen.

They got up, holding there empty popcorn cans and that's when Karin saw it.

_What?!_

Karin squeezed her eyes shut when she saw Cam with a girl there age with pretty silver hair, with blue eyes, and jaguar print.

"uh…" Karin trailed off scared.

"Karin...chan…what…" Himeka said for the second time staring, finally noticing cam.

"Cam?" Himeka said walking to cam.

"Huh? Oh Hi, Himeka!" Cam said giving her the were-through-with-our-relation.

"H-How come you..." Himeka trailed of tears in her eyes.

"Cam? Who is this girl?" The girl said tugging on Cam's sleeve.

Silence

More silence

_How come this had to happen_ Karin thought feeling sick to her stomach?

"HOW COME YOU DIDN"T COME WITH US?" Himeka suddenly yelled crying

"Y-YOU'RE ASKING ME?" Cam yelled back standing up

"YEAH I'M ASKING YOU!"Himeka cried wiping her tears.

"You went and kissed KAZUNE!" cam yelled blushing…as he realized he kinda yelled that out, and people were staring at him.

"He didn't do it on purpose! He did it so Kar-"Himeka said before shutting her mouth. She stood there as Cam looked at her suddenly feeling bad…and then ran to the bathroom.

"H-Himeka!" Cam said running after her.

There was more silence between the three girls who were left in the room.

"He….h-he…u-used m-m-m-e." the girl cried, breaking the silence.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Miyon asked putting her hand on her shoulder.

"He…said…he said I had a pretty face!" She cried, making her masqera run. "Th-they…always…use…me."

"Huh, use you?" Karin asked now worried.

"Well….when I'm asked out but someone, I am usually just used by them….and Cam seemed nice so I agreed…but He is just like the rest!" She cried. "They all use me.!"

The girl stood up and ran out.

_God, why…why are more people getting hurt now?_ Karin thought…all of a sudden feeling guilty that she had been mean to Kazune.

_First...Cam…second…Himeka….now that girl…who else? _Karin thought, walking out with Miyon, seeing no sight of Cam, Himeka, or the girl.

(Back at the Kujyou residence)

"What?" Kazune said surprised at what he said.

"Kachiteme…" Nishikiori trailed off. "She…never liked me and….she was working for Kirio"

Gomen, another cliffhanger, but I have band camp tomorrow from 8:15 to 4 and it is through the week, so I don't know when I'll be able to finish another chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

_**---Authors Notes--- **_

_**Okie dokie, this another chapter…okay so when I am done with this, I will write one more Kamichama Karin fanfic, and finish best friends (suddenly has a great idea while playing the flute) then I will move onto a new fan fiction, that was originally supposed to be a Manga that I thought of…BUUUUUT, I need a script so I am going to write it in Misc Anime/Manga, so If you want more info just keep checking my account for updates or look at the misc part to see it updated. It's a lot like Kamichama Karin. The name is Hitemaru Xion. The Main character is Sayura Malina. (Lol where do you think I got Sayura in my story from?) Well actually in Hitemaru Xion, she has light brown hair. Lio looks like Kazune with glasses and purple hair…and junk. Oh and Kachiteme is in there.**_

* * *

"Graaaah" Michiru yelled as he tossed (uh tossed?) the bags onto the counter. He bought gifts for the family…plus more junk he thought would come in handy later….like two months later. (Michi: better safe then sorry!) 

Michiru started to undo the bags when he heard the door open.

"Ah! Kachiteme how are you?" Michiru sang cheerfully as he walked to the door to see a glum expression cover the girls face.

Silence

"Kachi-chan? Something wrong?" Michiru worried…his cheerful attitude now filled with sorrow when he heard no response from her.

"Uh, Nishikiori-kun?" Kachiteme said still look down. Michiru was surprised that she used what Yuuki and Miyon called him by….not Michiru or Micchi.

_What is going on here?_ Michiru though.

"Um…I'm sorry but …I-I don't like you!" Kachiteme blurted out after some more silence occurred.

"h-h-h-h-huh?" Michiru said trembling.

"I'm sorry…b-but." Kachiteme cried "I-it w-was a p-plan to help Kirio." Kachiteme said looking away embarrassed.

"What?" Michiru hoping he misheard her.

"K-Kirio w-would kill my m-mother i-if I d-didn't help... I'm not r-related to Jin-kun, and I'm not the new transfer student!" Kachiteme said softly.'

"He had another girl go through the same thing, but it was her brother…we…well…had to do it, I mean what other choice we had.

Michiru blushed from all the gifts he gave her, and how stupid he was.

"Y-you…" Michiru stopped "YOU'RE LYING!" Michiru said running upstairs crying.

"Nishikiori-kun, wait!" Kachiteme said before looking down and running out the door.

_What choice did I have?_ Kachiteme thought running down the sidewalk…cursing Kirio for hurting Michiru.

_**---Authors Notes--- **_

_**Gomen, Short chapter…how next chapter here what happens with Jin! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**---Authors Notes---**_

_**Okay I got time so I am writing till I have to get off...lol **_

_**[[READ PLEASE! **_

_**Okay this is the last sequel, I kinda want to write other stories, and plus I'm running out of ideas plus I want to write Hitemaru Xion, and other junk. I should have stopped after the second sequel! **_

* * *

"a-and t-that's what-what happened!" Michiru cried as they sat on Karin's bed…which was awkward in multiple ways

"God, what is up with Kirio lately?" Kazune cursed angry even more with him (makes me wonder if that is possible)

"KUJYOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU!" A familiar voice called out.

_Great and I thought this day couldn't get any worse!_ Kazune sweat dropped realizing it was Jin.

"Kujyou! My Sayura-chan left me!" Jin cried holding his arm to his eyes like you see in the soap opera's

"Your love left too?!" Michiru cried…which made Kazune very annoyed

"Gwaaaaa!" Jin cried.

_Okay….what they heck are they? Guys don't cry unless its onion!_ Kazune thought sweat dropping…big time.

"What happened?" Kazune asked Jin.

"Well, I was…." Jin continued

(**Flashback) **

**"Nya?" Jin said turning around to see Sayura giving him a sad smile. **

**"Um, Jin-kun, I have to leave." She said holding her bags to show him. **

**"Huh? Oh, Okay, You're coming back right?" Jin said calmly. **

**"Uh…no…" Sayura said lowering her head. **

**"WHAT!!!" Jin jumped…sort of out of control. He was trying to act calm, but not when she wasn't returning. **

**"I…uh well you see, I got a call from my cousin, and she said the only reason she acted that way was because Kirio-san was going to kill her brother if she didn't do it. And well….she wants me to be safe so Kirio wont come after me…you see she turns into a god..Uh, whatever that means. (Sayura doesn't know about them) and she attacked him or whatever, so I have to go home back to Ireland. (Why she has no accent…I don't know)" Sayura said slightly backing away. **

**"B-But you can't just leave!" Jin stuttered out waving his hands in the air, making Sayura and other people around her sweat drop. **

**"I'm sorry Jin-kun but I must leave…at once!" Sayura cried turning around and walking towards the airport. Jin made no attempt to get her back, since he knew if he did she would hate her. So He walked out of the park and stormed into the Kujyou residence, and heard crying and Michiru's voice and Kazune's voice, He stormed up and started whining. (So not Jin But he is kinda a drama queen) **

**(End flashback) **

"Shut-up! You guys are all drama queens!" Kazune yelled at them

"Oh yeah Kujyou?!" Jin yelled at him

"Yeah!" Kazune backfired. Both mad at each other

"How would feel if the one you loved suddenly moved away or hated you?" Jin yelled (he doesn't know)

"I do know! Karin Hates Me!" Kazune yelled Closing the door and heading towards the basement with Karin's diary.

While this happened Michiru and Jin gasped.

* * *

_**--- Authors Notes----**_

_**Okay Gomen again…short Chapter…once again. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**---Authors Notes---**_

_**Okay third chapter today.**_

Karin sighed but returned home by herself. Himeka…had gone home. She got a call from her telling her she was sorry for what happened

**(Flash back)**

**"I'm really sorry Karin-chan; I was so upset I ran home, I'm sorry I took off like that." Himeka said on the phone as Karin walk talking back, Miyon trying to listen to there conversation.**

**"Its okay Himeka-chan. Were fine…but I still don't get why Cam did that." Karin lied trying to sound like she confused.**

**"Maybe Kazune-chan said something to him…I mean Kazune glares at him all the time!" Himeka cried.**

**"Himeka-chan doesn't cry...I mean maybe...uh maybe she was er…Ah! Maybe she was his cousin!" Karin said trying to make Himeka happy.**

**"I hope your right Karin-chan…" Himeka trailed off hanging up the phone.**

**(End flashback)**

_What the heck was Kazune-kun thinking when he did that…I'm sure cam is furious with him…I don't think Himeka-chan though._ Karin thought staring at the sky letting her hair fly in the wind. (Cam: Snicker…Heh Kazune gets paid back later!)

Karin continued her walk, where she saw the girl she met earlier crying against the tree. Karin still worried ran over to her

"Are you okay?"

"I guess."

"Er….Uh…Hi, I'm hanazono Karin."

"Hi…Karin…I'm Teli."

"Uh is that your first name?" Karin asked confused.

"No…It's…" She stopped. "If I tell you…you won't laugh…" She said sadly. "Right?"

"Of course not!" Karin said sitting next to her.

"A-alright…my name is…." She stopped…thinking Karin would laugh like everyone else. "Um...its Kainashi…" She said quietly (Kainashi means worthless)

Silence…

"y-you're n-not laughing?" Kainashi said turning to Karin

"Why would I?" Karin said not aware.

"Well because of what my name is." Kainashi said scrunching her eyebrows together.

"That doesn't really matter, I mean when I was small…er or two years ago, my auntie didn't like me because I made bad grades, and she had to look after me." Karin said staring up at the sky and looking up.

"I see…" Kainashi murmured. "Um….what was with Cam?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, he...used me…why is that?"

"Well, if you must now…" Karin stopped, hoping Himeka would forgive her "um…well, I went out with this guys, and everyone seems to get hurt when I'm with him, so I told him we should break up…and I guess he kissed Himeka to get me Jealous, and Cam saw and…" Karin trailed off. It was oblivious to her, that she would know the rest.

"That's a toughie; I mean what can you do?" Kainashi said shrugging her shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Karin asked once again confused.

"You were trying to prevent anyone from getting hurt, but now...people are getting more hurt from him trying tough…" Kainashi sweat dropped trying to find the right words.

Silence.

"Uh, you know what I mean!" Kainashi suddenly blurted out.

"Oh yeah, I know." Karin laughed

TBC

_**---Authors notes--- **_

_**…wow, I think I am just blabbing everything that comes to mind…like Kazune in the side story of Volume 4…Maybe I won't Do Hitemaru Xion Just yet I suddenly got some good ideas! Woo third chapter in 1 day. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**---Authors Notes---- **_

_**Its hard coming up with chapter right know so if the chapter suck…UH don't make bad reviews please…eh Heh Heh, It's kinda hard. Gotta find where Kainashi does, what happens to Jin, and junk….Its tiring and I gotta think about it when I go to bed! Gwaaaaa! Then I think about it at band camp (hey it gets boring when your director for the next 5 years is teaching you! Well at least I'll expect what he will be like Next year, and my friends are in it.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_ Okay great, now that Sayura-chan left…what am I supposed to do?_ Jin thought thinking, and writing his ideas in…Kazune's handy dandy notebook. Once again its not, but he found it, and was writing in it…lol, He read the parts that Kazune had wrote (Jackie: So sorry, Kazune)

_Hmmm _

_1. __Annoy Kazune (what if that backfires_

_2. __Annoy Karin (naw, what did she do to me?)_

_3. __ Write some boring fanfics of my life (wait isn't this a fanfic?)_

_4. __Flirt with Karin again and Make Kazune mad (ding ding ding….we have a winner!)_

Jin smiled at his and ripped the page out and threw it in to basket. _Should tell Nishikiori-kun…_ He thought walking to Michiru's room (He is staying with them)

"Oi, Nishikiori-kun!" Jin said knocking lightly on the door.

"Huh, Oh, Hold on!" Michiru responded opening the door. He looked happy even thought 10 minutes ago he was crying.

"Why so cheery?" Jin asked

"Well, I am writing to Ami-san, and she is doing fine!" Michiru said. "I think I'm over Kachi-san, even though it hurts a little." Michiru said holding his heart….silence… "Uh so why are you here?"

"Er." Jin stopped _Naw; I'd better leave him alone._ "I just wanted to see if you're alright."

"Well, I'm fine, but thanks!" Michiru smiled.

"Well, Ja ne!" Jin said walking away mad that he wasted those few minutes. He walked into the kitchen and saw Himeka crying.

"Huh? Himeka-san what's wrong?"

"I-its, nothing…Its just problems with Cam." Himeka sniffed.

"God, what is up with relationships today!?" Jin yelled digging his nails in his head. "Huh? What do you mean?" Himeka said confused.

"Well look Kazune and Karin aren't doing good, Kachiteme was working with Karasuma, and Sayura left me, and Cam and you….GAWD!"

Himeka giggled and went back to cutting the carrots with the help of Jin (me: No they don't get together!)

(Meanwhile with Karasuma's)

"Kachiteme!" he yelled at the golden haired girl.

"H-Hai!" She said frightened.

"Why did you tell Nishikiori?"

"I...Its wrong! I mean why you are doing this to him! What did he do?" Kachiteme yelled At Kirio. Who slapped her in response.

"How dare you say that to me!" he yelled at her, who was actually tied to a chair.

"Pfft, to believe I made you!" Kirio yelled.

"You're not my father! Sure you made me, but you don't own me!" Kachiteme said wincing.

"Oni-san! Stop it this minute!" Kirika yelled "Why are you hurting her? First you worry about Himeka, now that it's over, plus with the seeds of chaos, you still are after them!"

"Silence Kirika!" Kirio yelled slapping her as well. Kirika stumbled back backed away from him.

"Now what did you tell him?" Kirio said to Kachiteme. He had a liar detector so she couldn't lie.

"Fine, I told him I was working for you, and you gonna kill my dad if I didn't do as you said." Kachiteme said looking away.

"Good, you're not lying, and for once, you listen to me." Kirio chuckled. "Right know, I'm going to make you do something you're not going to like...

"Kirio-sama? You called us?" A voice called, Kirio turned to the Kazune-z who were standing behind him.

_**---Authors notes--- **_

_**Okay thanks Nakima-chan for giving me this idea! Yay! I am no longer out of Ideas! **_


	9. Chapter 9

"Kirio? What are you going to do with that?" Kachiteme said as Kirio as he held up a small gun (er…like a laser gun…er that still didn't come out right) He shot her, making her feel dizzy, and she blacked out.

"Great, she passed out." Kirio said turning to the girls. "When she wakes up, she is going to be part of the Kazune-Z. Your mission…." He stopped and smirked.

"Your mission is to get rid of that Novice, and Then, Kazune will be all yours" Kirio lied.

"Right!" The leader called. "Let's go, Girls!"

The girls picked up Kachiteme and carried her out.

(Elsewhere)

"Damn it, Karin!" Kazune whispered as he read her diary.

Dear Diary,

Stupid Kazune-kun was teasing me and Kissing Himeka, I can't believe how Cam saw that, and did you see his face…er well I guess you didn't I mean you were in my room and all

Karin

The next entry for today read:

Dear Kazune-kun

I know you were going to read my diary! Shame on you!

Karin

_God, she knew I was going to find it! _Kazune screamed in his head and stomped upstairs he threw the book across the room and went looking for Karin to give him a piece of his mind

_That girl is dead meat...that is...for her…heh, I might just enjoy it!_ Kazune smirked running into the Kazune-Z.

"Eek, Its Kujyou-kun!" the Kazune-Z screamed chasing him away, while two of them stayed behind with Kachiteme.

* * *

_**Eh...gomen, There are two chapters left…OHHHH! You'll never guess what happens in the next chapter, plus, the chapter is a BIG cliffhanger …so you better hope I don't get tired and stop writing. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry Ilied...Kinda...i guess. I may actually put some more chapters it.**_

* * *

Karin was walking with Kainashi and they were laughing about some random thing (I don't really know what) suddenly they stopped. They turned around to see The Kazune-z looking at them.

"Hanazono-san! You had better break up with Kujyou-kun, or else!" One girl snarled at her.

"W-what are you talking about," Karin said scared. "I-I A-already broke up with Kazu- I mean Kujyou-kun!"

"Don't give me that innocent act!" The other girl said slapping Karin. "We know you are with Kujyou-kun, And If you don't give him back girl, you don't wanna know half the shit were gonna do to you!"

(Whoa, So dark of Kazune-z!)

"The third girl appeared, and it was Kachiteme holding a thick silver Knife.

_Omg, Is that Kachiteme, with a knife?_ Karin thought feeling sick to her stomach.

"K-Kachiteme, W-hat are you doing?" Karin stuttered as Kachiteme came closer to her. "Break up with Kujyou-kun…"Kachiteme stopped. "OR ELSE!!!!" Kachiteme's eyes glowed red with hate and anger. She threw the Knife at Karin, who ducked and it hit a nearby tree.

_Omg, that was so close! _Karin thought taking a deep breath

"Kachiteme, What is wrong with you!?" Karin yelled at her.

She backed Karin against to wall and was going to thrust the Knife at her heart, but somebody blocked her.

It was Kainashi.

"MOVE!" Kachiteme Snarled at her "Or you'll die too!"

Karin looked at Kainashi who was silent and saw tears and Her Eyes.

"I can't believe you don't remember me Kachi-chan, I was created along with you…but I know, Even if I do die, I…" She stopped tears running down her eyes "I didn't deserve to live…"

**(Flashback)**

**"Um…Hi, I um…Like you, Kotono-kun!" Kainashi said talking to the brown headed kid who was sitting on the bench.**

**"Huh?"**

**"Er…I wanted…to ask…er…you out." Kainashi blushed afraid of getting hurt.**

**"Sure, But I don't know you, Your cute anyways!" He said smiling at her adorable face that lit up when he said sure. "So what's your name?"**

**"Um…It's Kainashi!" Kainashi said brightly**

**"Kainashi? Wow, you must be some weirdo to have a name like that, No one in the right Name would wanna date you!" Kotono said laughing at her red face from crying and embarrassment, and ran to his friends and after a short while, his friends laughed.**

**_Why…Why…Why am I cursed with this horrible name?_ Kainashi said crying.**

**"Kainashi, Is something wrong?" A familiar voice called out. Kainashi turned around to see Kirio staring at her.**

**"It's nothing Kirio-chan…" She sniffed wiping her tears away.**

**"Well, then come along, I wanna show you something!" Kirio said taking her hand and leading it to the car.**

**They walked the car, and He kicked her into it. "You Worthless Child, I never want to see you again!" Kirio yelled at her as she landed on Kachiteme, Her buddy that she played with when she was first created. They were taking to a factory (kinda like the holocaust) and were forced to work with very little food and pay…but luckily they survived, while many other kids who parent didn't want, Died from lack of stamina**

**But they were clones of Kirika, so they didn't die.**

**(5 years later)**

**"Kachiteme, Kainashi, your time is done!" the fat, and lazy man said to the girls who were washing the dishes of the men who watched them.**

**"Ladies, a man named Kirio is here." He said showing him Kirio.**

**"I need you guys!"He said smirking.**

**(Later)**

**"Class" the teacher said showing the class the new student**

**"This is Kachiteme!"**

**_Hmm…so that's the new transfer student? _Kazune thought taking a look at the girl, then looking straight back out.**

**(End flashback)**

"Fine….have it your way!" Kachiteme said with no emotion and thrusted the knife at her.

"No!!!!" Karin yelled and shut her eyes. She heard no scream from Kainashi. She opened her eyes…to see Micchi….in front of Kainashi. The knife deep inside his heart, while he tried to hold in a moan of pain.

* * *

_**Okay, big cliffy**_!


	11. Chapter 11

"M-Micchi!" Karin cried tears falling down her cheeks as her British friend fell to the floor with the knife struck through his heart.

"h-huh?" Kachiteme stuttered as she held her forehead, as if having a headache. She fell to the floor and fainted.

"What the heck was that Karin?" Kainashi asked as she cried over Michiru's body.

"W-why Why did he…" Karin stopped as she leaned over to Michiru's body, and realized his body was moving and his eyes opened.

"Micchi!" She yelled at him. Slightly mad and sad at the same time. "Why did you do that?" She said crying.

"I did it so…you could…get back with…Kazune…kun….Plus…Kachiteme…was…forced…to …to…work..With…Karasuma..." Michi huffed trying to stay alive.

"Huh?"

"I think what Nishikiori-kun means is that you need to get with Kazune-san again."Kainashi said quickly so they could hurry up and get Michiru to the hospital.

Suddenly they heard Kachiteme stirred. Since Michiru and Kainashi helped her, she was going to protect them.

"Huh?" Kachiteme said as she rubbed her head. "Where am I?"

"Y-you…" Karin said confused now.

_Let's see if Kachiteme was forced to work with Kirio…but how come she can't remember anything?_ Karin thought starting to let her guard down.

"You don't remember?" Kainashi finished, since she knew Kachiteme, she knew she wasn't lying.

**(Flashback) **

**"Girls, I need you to here!" Kirio said pointing to the school. "If you do as I say, you will be fine." **

**"But what are we supposed to do?" Kachiteme said **

**"Let's see, I want You, Kachiteme, to fall in love, and go out with Kujyou friend Nishikiori….But when you see him, his real name is Michiru, and I want Kainashi to go after Kujyou." Kirio smirked **

**"NO!" Kainashi yelled **

**"What did you say?!" Kirio yelled at her slapping her across the face. **

**"You heard me!" Kainashi yelled at him. "I've been hurt so many times; I don't want anyone else to go through the same thing!" **

**Kainashi said running into the forest nearby. "You had better not run away either, Kachiteme." Kirio demanded grabbing her wrist and taking her inside. **

**(2 weeks later) **

**"Aaahhh." Kainashi said sighing, it was two weeks of labor, but now she had a place to sleep. She looked at the small house she made…Even if it wasn't very large and only she could fit in it, At least she had a place. **

**(End flashback) **

"I d-don't" Kachiteme said rubbing her head more, and sitting up. " I told Nishikiori-kun that I was working for Kirio, then I walked out, and Kirio got me…he talked to me…but it's a little fuzzy on what he said, then I'm here…OH and I think he shot me with some laser. " Kachiteme finished looking very confused.

"Hmm, Maybe Mr. Glasses man hypnotized her." Karin said in deep thought (not like she could think lol) "Hmm…this is strange…" Kainashi said before sweat dropping and jumping.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Karin asked.

"w-we f-forgot about Nishikiori-kun!" She stuttered turning back around to Michiru.

"Huh?" What happened to Nishikiori-kun?" Kachiteme said confused. Karin turned a little to show her that Michiru was passed out, with the knife struck through his heart…or that area.

"OMG, D-Did I do that?" Kachiteme screamed. "I'm sorry, But you did...you were…or atleast think you were hypnotized by Mr. Glass's man." Karin said picking up Michiru.

"T-That's not fair!" Kachiteme cried.

"Huh? It's not your fault." Kainashi said helping Michiru up.

"I tell him the truth, so I don't have to hurt him! And there I got and Kill Him!" She cried her hands at her face.

"Kachiteme, it's alright, it's not like-"

"NO! I did it, I…I can't live with that!" Kachiteme cut Karin off pulling the knife out of Michiru, and stuck it through her stomach. She dropped to the floor and let out a cry of pain.

"Kachiteme!" Karin yelled trying to pull the knife out.

"NO LET IT BE!" Kachiteme said. "I did it, Anyways, I'm Just a cl……" She stopped and closed her eyes.

"Kachi-chan!" Kainashi yelled to her close friend. They noticed that at Kachiteme's feet, it started glowing and slowly her body was dissolving, and lifted into the sky.

_Why? When Kazune almost…I mean He has been hurt way more that that, but he never dissolved._ Karin thought crying for Kachiteme, even though they weren't very close, Unlike Kainashi who was crying her eyes out.

Karin looked at Michiru and gave him a quick kiss on his forehead. _Not like I have any feelings for him…but let that give you a little luck…_ Karin thought, while Kainashi already understood, they started carrying him, but Kainashi, from the corner of her eye, thought she said Kazune with an angry face walking away.

(Later)

"Hanazono-san?" A woman in her late 20's called out. "Um...yes…I'm Hanazono…" Karin said, thinking Michiru did…not make it.

"Your friend is okay." The woman said who actually turned out to be the nurse.

Karin and Kainashi let out a sigh of release and went inside the room. Michiru smiled at them. A doctor was by him surprised.

"I'm surprised your friend survived, I mean, his body is different." The doctor soon walked out to leave them with Michiru.

"God, Micchi you scared me!" Karin said sighing. "Well, Love, I don't die that easy!" He chuckled smiling. "Besides," He said lifting his arm to his heart. "My body was worked by Professor Kujyou, my body functions differently, so of course my heart veins are moved in different places."

"W-what happened to Kachiteme?" Michiru asked, His smile turning down. "Well, she was sad and killed herself, cause…" Karin couldn't continue.

"I understand, I mean about her being hypnotized…When she told me she was forced so her father wouldn't die, I knew She was lying, plus she looks like Karasuma." Michiru said.

"Huh? She doesn't look like Mr. Glasses man!" Karin over yelled accidentally.

"No not Him, Kirika-kun." Michiru smiled "For some reason, even if Kachiteme and you too, Kainashi are clones of Kirika-kun, you still are girls, Funny how that came out.

Kainashi chuckled because Michiru did not know Kirika was a girl.

"I heard quite a bit when I was knocked out…but I wonder why." Michiru said still a little unaware of what happened.

"Um, I'm sorry, but you must leave." The nurse who came into the room said. "Oh, UM, I'm sorry…" Karin said getting ready to leave.

"Hanazono-san!" Michiru yelled when she was about to leave.

"Huh?"

"What I told you to do…do it quickly!" he chuckled which made Karin blush.

"Well, I'd better go home…" Kainashi said as they were walking to the door.

"Huh? Oh, maybe you should stay with us!" Karin offered Kainashi after the last encounter with Kirio

**(Flashback…er like before they got to the hospital) **

**"Hmm? So I guess you found out my plan!" Kirio said as they were walking. They turned and saw Kirio in his god form…that is in his Ares form (yes I know it got destroyed...er lets just pretend that somehow he got it to work again.) **

**"Mr. Glasses Man!" Karin screamed at her…eh Heh, I mean Him...lol. **

**_Okay, Karin its payback!_ **

**"I am God!" Karin yelled turning into her god form. **

**"Karin-chan!" Kainashi said surprised **

**"Kainashi, take Micchi to the hospital!" Karin said a little surprised Kainashi could see her, but then again, she was a clone of Kirika who could turn into a god. **

**"Karin-chan!" **

**"Just go!" **

**"y-you have Athena!" **

**Karin stopped noticing she didn't turn into Aphrodite...but Athena. **

**"Nya???? What the heck happened here? UI totally forgot about how I used Athena! I just can't go and use Athena's again1" Karin said scared. **

**"Bwa ha-ha!" Kirio laughed "What a stupid Goddess, you didn't even know ever since Malina left, I took your ring during the night worked on it to where you turn into Athena!" **

**"Kya!" Karin said dodging Kirio's attack that almost hit her in the back. **

**"Kainashi go!" Karin yelled as Kainashi almost got hit with the attack. "Right!" She nodded running (or at least trying to) holding Michiru along with her. **

_**Alright I used God Thunder…Light…imagine light! **_

**"GOD THUNDER!!!!!!!!!!" Karin screamed at the top of her lungs "This is what you deserve Mr. Glasses Man!" **

**Kirio managed to dodge it, but as soon as the attack hit the ground, it bounced and hit him. He winced in pain and teleported away. **

**"Hmph, Last time you mess with Karin Hanazono!" she yelled turning back into her own self and running after Kainashi and Michiru. **

**(End flashback) **

"I guess so; I just do wanna be a burden and all." Kainashi said looking down. "No, Its fine, Plus it would be fun to have you around." Karin smiled

"Um…okay I guess…but I need to get my stuff." Kainashi replied. "Um…Kirio made me memorize the Kujyou house, so I know where it's at." Kainashi sweat dropped.

"Er…good, because I need wash up in the bathroom er because…." Karin stopped and blushed.

"I understand, Well see you later Karin-chan!" Kainashi said heading out the door. Karin rushed to the bathroom.

(Kainashi's pov)

_So I guess I start a whole new life! _I thought pulling on my silver hair.

"Oi!" A voice called out. I turned around…of course he wasn't talking to me, I mean since when does a guy **ever** talk to me?

She turned and saw Kazune smiling at her.

"Yo, where is Karin?" he asked smirking.

"Uh she went to the bathroom and…" She stopped realizing she wasn't supposed to say that.

"Oh really? Thanks!" Kazune said walking towards the bathrooms

_Oh no! _

(Regular POV)

Karin brushed her hair one final time, and walked out of the bathroom. She was humming a song…until she noticed Kazune leaning against the wall near the door smirking.


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

"Oi, Karin, whatcha up too?" Kazune smirked.

"Er….I was fixing my hair!" She blushed

"For what?" Kazune sneered leaning into her face.

"…" Karin couldn't continue she was blushing way too much. _This isn't supposed to happen! _ Karin thought

"Hey, Karin, can I show you something?" Kazune said grabbing Karin's hand and leading her out Omg_, what is Kazune thinking?_ Karin thought scarred. They stopped at a Cherry blossom tree and still his back turned to her.

"Uh…Kazune…" Karin said cut off as Kazune grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the tree

"K-Kazune-Kun!" Karin blushed as he looked in her eyes…She saw love in his eyes, but mostly anger. Kazune pressed his lips against hers and caressed her cheek with one hand, while the other held her against the tree. Kazune ended the kiss….and gripped Karin harder.

"Karin, do you like Nishikiori?" Kazune said angry gripping her even harder.

"W-what gave you that idea?!" Karin blushed, hoping Kazune did not see her with Michiru.

"Don't play that innocent act…I say you with Nishikiori!" Kazune snarled at her, toying with her, by playing with the hair on her neck.

"I don't like Micchi!" Karin yelled at him. "Then why did you kiss him!" Kazune hissed in her ear, as he kissed her neck.

"Haven't you ever heard a kiss for luck, Kazune-kun?" Karin blushed as he kept playing with her. _ I…just don't have feelings for Micchi, I mean…Its just that…all we had was luck for him to live. _

"Hell yeah I have, But luck hasn't been going good for you Karin!" Kazune whispered in her ear as he stoked her neck slowly, leaning against her shoulder. _Omg, what is Kazune-kun going to do?_ Karin thought scared.

Suddenly Kazune got off of her…and walked away smirking.

"You idiot!" She cried, which made him turn around. "You start something, but never finish it!" Karin screamed at her, not really paying attention to what she said. Kazune started feeling guilty and ran back and pulled her into a hug. "No! Get away from me; I don't want you to toy with me! Do you think I am something to play with?" Karin demanded tear running down her eyes.

"Karin, gawd, I'm sorry…what the hell is wrong with you? I do something nice to you, and then….5 minutes later, you get all mad at me!" Kazune screamed at her back. Karin slapped him and ran towards the house. "Kazune-kun you jerk!"

"Dammit!' Kazune said hitting the tree with all his might, using his fist.

**(Flashback) **

**"Gwaaaaa!"Kazune said running away from the 2 members of Kazune-Z **

**"Eeek! Its Kujyou kun!" they both yelled running after him. **

**(Later) **

**_Gawd, thank god I…away from them Kazune huffed…well rather huffed/thought. _Damn, what the fuck happened when they had Kazuki. ….stupid bitches…worthless piece of **

**"Micchi!" **

**_Huh? Was that Karin? _Kazune thought walking towards the voice. He peeked behind the tree. He saw Karin crying over Michiru's body and kissed him on the forehead. **

_**What the fuck is that girl's problem? I mean come on, She has...I mean She DID have a great boyfriend like me, and then she goes and kisses Nishikiori! What the hell is with her…Damn, I bet it I was the one dying she would haven't have cried. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sorry its so short.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**I'm going to switch off stories as I write...so maybe I will get more ideas.**_

* * *

"Nyaan" Karin sighed getting up…or at least trying to get up from her bed. She always felt like a cat trying to get up. Today's lucky winner in her closet full of clothes (ahem, they go shopping sometime) was a Blue tank top with brown capriees. (Not like jeans, but that thin, cotton stuff). She pulled her hair into a ponytail and went down stairs. 

"Ah, Karin-chan!" Himeka smiled. "The hospital called." Himeka was smiling, so that must have meant good news. She put the plates on the table.

"So, what did happen?" Karin asked…happy, but still a tad bit worried.

"Well, Micchi called, and he said he would be home soon. He doesn't know exactly when, but it would be soon." Himeka said putting the flowers on the table as well.

Karin glanced around the room to make sure Kazune wasn't around, and spoke. "Um…Himeka-chan…"

"Huh? What's wrong Karin-chan?" Himeka said confused by Karin's worried Voice.

"Well, you see, Cam not liking you was partly my fault…" Karin said twiddling her fingers.

"Huh?"

"Um…well I dumped Kazune-kun, because well…all these people are getting hurt when we were together….and…" Karin stopped to see Himeka's eyes watered.

"i-I didn't know….that….that's what happened" Himeka sniffed

_Himeka-chan…_

"Why…didn't Kazune-chan tell me…." Himeka stopped.

"Wait, What?" Karin said surprised.

"He…well..He said that something was going on between you too…but he didn't say you broke up…I mean…Why do you think I went with cam…." Himeka cried.

"w-what do you mean?" Karin said feeling guilty.

"I…I still love Kazune-chan…that's why I went with Cam, I do love Cam…but I…" Himeka silenced her self hoping Karin would understand.

"That was the reason you went with cam?" Karin said sadly.

"Well…yes, and I didn't want to make you or Kazune-chan guilty…so…" Himeka stopped when she heard Footsteps from the second top (Kazune did not hear)

Kazune walked down the stair.

"What's up?" Kazune said in his normal voice. "Hey, I'm going to skip breakfast and head to school, ok?" Kazune said walking out the door.

_Kazune-kun…did he hear that? _

"H-Himeka…chan..I'm going to follow Kazune-kun!" Karin said running after Kazune before Himeka could say anything.

(Remember they have school, but there early)

"Kazune-kuuuu" Karin said muffled by someone's hand she turned and saw Kirika smirking. Kazune turned and saw Kirika talking to Karin.

(Kazune POV)

_What the hell is wrong with that dude? _I thought cursing him under my breath. I breathed…No need to get angry

"Karin-chan, can you come with me?" Kirika said soothingly.

"Um…okay, sempai." Karin said walking nervously with him

_What is Karasuma thinking? _I thought._ I don't need her dead as well_

I followed them into the woods feeling tenser and tenser by the minute _something is very wrong. What is he going to do to Karin? _

"Mmm…Senpai!" Karin yelled all of a sudden.

"Huh?" Kirika said.

"Why..Uh why did you bring me all the way out here?" Karin said blushing.

"Well…." Kirika stopped and pressed his lips against her. (I used him since Kazune doesn't know)

_What the fuck? Why the!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ I screamed in my head, my anger building up a lot. _Forget them!_ I thought storming out of the woods.

"Karin-chan, would you go to the dance with me?" Kirika said as I walked away.

(Normal POV)

"Senpai!" Karin yelled at Kirika for kissing her. "Why did you…"

"I'm sorry Karin-chan…but did you not see Kujyou-kun following us?" Kirika said, after receiving a slap.

"Huh?"

"Kujyou-kun followed us. I know about Kujyou-kun, and you since Ni-san told me about it." Kirika replied.

"But why did you…"

"To make him believe I really wanted to take you to the dance.." Kirika cut off. "To pay my ni-san back…"

"What did he do?" Karin said worried

_**Flashback) **_

_**Karin and Kazune were walking to the entrance, when suddenly Kirika yelled "KARIN-CHAN!" **_

_**Karin turned to see Kirika running after her. "Sempai?" Karin asked blushing. (Sometimes, if you noticed, she blushes even after she found out she was a girl) **_

**"_Look…" Kirika said panting. "You guys need to know that!" Kirika said before Shingen came and grabbed Kirika, while Rika (dressed up as Kirio) held her and walked away. _**

**"_She is drunk!" Shingen yelled to them. _**

**"_Was that…Mr. Glasses Man?" Karin asked turning. _**

_**(End flashback) **_

"Remember when that happened?"

"Yeah…"

"Well…Ni-san has been…well hitting me ever since I…well since then"

"Omg, I'm so sorry Senpai!"

"It's not your fault, I just wanted to pay him back by taking you to the dance and getting you back with Kujyou-kun." Kirika said smiling.

"Alright…let's do it Senpai!" Karin said, her courage building up…well until she got scared from the first bell.

* * *

**_yay Kirika get another part! Oh yeah, I thought of a great Idea as an omake, so that may be another story I write before the M rated one._**


	14. Chapter 14

"Hmm…" Karin said thinking as they walked to school. Kazune ignoring her, and Himeka ignoring her as well.

_What did Kirka-senpai mean when he said dance? I didn't know there was a dance!_

----

"Class, the student body council, wants us to throw a party, for all our work!" the teacher said to the kids.

There were shouts of 'cool', 'whoa' 'what should I wear', 'hey, who are you going to ask?'

"Well, there is a dance as well." The teacher announced, now noticing a script on the back.

"Karin!" A male voice called. Karin turned her head and saw Jin hugging her.

"Uh…Jin-kun…you shouldn't be doing that…" Karin said not really caring since Kirika was two grades ahead of her, and Kazune hated her for the time being.

"Aww, come on, you know I love you!" Jin said hugging her even tighter and giving Kazune the 'this-is-mine-and-you-can't-have-it' look.

"But what about Sayura-san?" Karin asked confused.

"Ah, forget her Karin; she is gone, so know…" Jin stopped, and kissed her cheek. "I can have you all to my self.

"Uh, sorry Jin, but I can't go to the dance with you." Karin said giving him a fake 'I'm sorry look'

"Huh? Why, going with Kujyou-kun?" He said smirking.

"Um, I'm going with Kirkia-Senpai…" She stopped and saw a surprised look on Himeka.

The rest of the day they were quiet, and nobody talked.

--------

"Ow, Senpai, that hurts!" Karin moaned as Kirkia was trying to zipper up her…uh zipper on her dress.

"I'm sorry Karin-chan, but if you don't wear this, Kujyou-kun, won't like you.

Karin moaned in pain, but let Kirika zipper it up. It was a light pink dress that ended 8 inches above her knee (Kirika: to impress guys!) and the top was sleeveless. The pink dress had…er like a lace crisscrossing the front to where you can make it tighter, and was covered in pearls, the top part was held up by a lace that went around her neck, and she had no backing to the top. Besides that, she wore pearl white shoes, her hair down with cute mini olive clips, the olives replaced with pearls, and the leaf part replaced with emeralds.

"Hunh, are you sure this will work Senpai?"

"Absolutely, If I know a guy (partly because she was one) then I know they will like it" She said smiling.

-----

"Himeka groaned and walked in. _I have no date, and…geez what is I supposed to do!_

"Um…Himeka..." a voice called out. Himeka turned and saw Cam. She blushed and turned back around "Himeka…I really need to talk to you…" He said tugging on her arm.

"Um…okay..." Himeka said following him outside.

"listen Himeka, I am really sorry about what happened, I saw you kiss Kujyou, and I thought…I thought you didn't like me…" cam said sticking his hands in his pocket.

"Cam, The only reason I kissed Kazune-chan, was because he forced it on me…and He said something was up with Karin…I thought…okay I'll help them…I didn't know they broke up." Himeka said turning her head.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't even know they broke up!" cam said waving his hands everywhere.

"I thought you knew."

"I didn't"

"I'm sorry cam…

"Me too…Cam said quietly and took a step towards Himeka. He planted a soft kiss on her lips and hugged her, which made Himeka blush.

_Heh, Hook Line and sinker! _Karin thought hooraying, as Kirika sweat dropped.

She wrote something in her notebook, and tossed it at cam which he read and smirked.

_Kujyou-kun, its pay back time_ Cam thought laughing.

"Huh? Cam some thing wrong?" Himeka said confused.

"Yo listen to Himeka..." cam said whispering something into Himeka's ear.

----

"Okay, Karin-chan, its show time!" Kirika said looking in the corner of her eye and saw Kazune glaring at her. She smiled and pulled Karin into a (looks like there very much in love) embracing hug.

Karin (who felt weird doing this) did the same, as if she didn't know he was a guy. They were like this for about an hour (party is like 3 hours)

"Um…I'm sorry Karin-chan, but I must go home" Kirika lied and walked to the door. "Goodnight."

"Bye Senpai!" Karin said fake gigging, and skipped to the balcony (well it's at the school and its that big)

-----

"Tee hee, what a great night!" Karin said stretching her arms.

"Yo, Karin." Kazune called out walking to her.

"Oh…" Karin stopped her heart beating fast. "Er…hi, Kazune-kun…"

"Hey, Karin," Kazune stopped. "I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Karin said "I can't hear you" Karin partly lied and wanted to tease him.

"Karin, I'm sorry, and…" Kazune said a little louder and pushed her against the railing. "I love you!" He pushed his lips against hers but she ducked…again

"You idiot! That was the second time you did that!" Kazune yelled, and then shut his mouth.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk Kazune-kun," Karin smiled. "You had better do that in private."

"B-but do…do you still..." Kazune stopped not wanting to get hurt.

"Yeah, I do love you Kazune-kun!" Karin said hugging him, while he traced circles on her bare back.

----

"Okay, Karin, was home..." Kazune blushed. "Can I kiss you know?"

"Hold on…Cam!" Karin called, and Cam walked in smirking at Kazune.

"Eh? What's cam doing here?"

"Oh, nothing Kazune-kun. Karin smirked. "Hey, what about our kiss?!" Kazune yelled at her. Karin responded by kissing Cam.

"What the-"Kazune said steaming mad, and wanted to punch Cam. Cam smirked and rubbed her hips, making Kazune...well red in the face.

"What the hell is that?" Kazune yelled at Karin when they broke the kiss.

"Bye Cam!" Karin waved completely ignoring Kazune. He waved and smirked as he walked out the door.

'T-Th" Kazune said as Karin turned to him. "Huh?" She said confused.

"That's not fair!" He yelled "I get together with you, and then you go and Kiss some random girl?"

"What?!" Karin yelled at him

"Huh?"

"You said girl, you freakin' messed up person."

"That's it, you owe me a kiss!" He yelled pinning her to the ground, but unfortunately she kicked him in the stomach and ran away.

"Get back here!" He laughed and chased after her running out the door following her.

(Meanwhile)

Kainashi sat in the small Cabin.

_I think this cabin is much better that a real house _

_End...er Fin _

_----- _

_Okay the end of my sequel, But do not worry, I am going to make and Omake to follow the story…before I write the M rated on. It is going to funny. I won't spoil it so nobody takes my idea...And I still need to finish the best friends, like this on, it only has on more chapters, but…You know, I'll the omake first, since I still have a gap in the memory line for best friends. _


	15. OMAKE!

Bwa ha ha, I miss writing the squeals...I think I am better writing sequeals, so I made a small omake:

"You Karin get up!" Kazune yelled at the sleeping Karin. She didn't budge, so he kicked her…and hard causing her to cough.

"Jeez…cough…Kazune-cough-kun…what was cough…that all about?" Karin cried holding her stomach.

"That's what you get for being lazy!" He smirked. "Well…A-HEM!" Karin yelled slapping him lightly. "I thought you would give me it easy since was going out!"

"Pfft? Since when?" Kazune said backing away, like a girl would do normally.

"Girly man…"

"What did you call me?!"

"Nothing…." Karin said looking away, and laughing.

"That's it!" Kazune glared at her. "You're PAYING!" he yelled picking her up, and throwing her into the closet.

"Hey you can't- OOF!" she said landing in the closet. Kazune locked it, and leaned against the door smirking.

"Kazune-kun let me out!" Karin said banging on the door. "That's what you get!" He smirked. "Fwor being mwean." He said acting like a little toddler.

Karin smirked and whispered against the door. "Kazune-kun, if you let me out, I'll give you something."

"Pfft, what?" He laughed, almost killing himself. "How about a kiss?" she said tracing a finger on the door.

"Ain't going to work Karin!" He laughed.

----

"H-h…HELP!!!!!!" Karin screamed at the top of her lungs after some time. "Help me Kazune-kun!" she yelled banging on the door.

"Pfft, yeah right!"

"Beware you novice goddess!" Kirio yelled from behind the door. "Proeli graduis!"

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" Karin screamed…like she was going to be murdered.

"Karin!" Kazune yelled quickly slamming the door open. "Kazune-kun!" Karin glared and kneed him" (author: ooh! That's gotta hurt!)

"Dammit Karin!" Kazune yelled as Karin ran out the closet and away. Kirio wasn't there; she just used a recording machine. LOL Kazune groaned, and fell to the floor.

Dedicated to Death's-Razor-Blade cause she originally wanted me to write another sequel…so I couldn't but I could write this:)


End file.
